


Familiar Faces

by cleoula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, BAMF Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Family Reunions, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggle-born, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoula/pseuds/cleoula
Summary: Hermione hasn’t seen her uppity-do twats of a family since second year, how will this Granger-Fernsby family reunion go?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Familiar Faces

The Ministry of Magic, London, had, thankfully, changed quite a bit since the war days. No longer was the centrepiece of the still magnificent water fountain trapped muggles and muggle-borns frozen in time, crushed by large stone pillars. Instead, in its place stood a majestic owl, silver wings spread akimbo displaying its power and reverence. Not many knew the significance of the statue but all magic kind preferred it.

In the five years since the war had ended, the statue hadn’t been the only change. Elves, werewolves, centaurs, fairies, and even goblins, (although it was harder for them to agree due to the long held hostilities with wizard-kind) roamed freely throughout all magical areas. The Ministry itself employed a manner of all species, races and classes, each department being fully integrated. Hermione Granger had worked her dragon hide boots off to achieve so much. 

The Golden Trio were prominent figures of good morals and strength, bringing well-needed improvements to the outdated Wizarding World in Britain. Even now, as they walked through the Atrium, barely glancing at the statue of Hegwig, they garnered stares from the public. Like hot juicy gossip about a troublesome child at a mother’s weekly book meeting, Harry, Ron and Hermione consistently featured in the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and more recently the Wizarding Times, with articles ranging from political upheaval to the way they took their tea. 

The bond between them still held strong after leaving the sanctuary of Hogwarts. As per Headmistress McGonagall’s request, all students who had missed their final year at Hogwarts would return to form the newly created “Eighth Year”. Over that year, house rivalries were put to bed, the reality of war and the closeness of death placed petty hate into perspective. Truces were made and friendships were formed. The unlikeliest of people put their differences aside and came together. The Eighth Year graduated with a sense of community that Hogwarts herself had not seen in many a century. 

  
“Harry, are you sure?” Hermione asked once again, needing the reassurance that she hadn’t misheard what he was saying.   
  


“Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?” He replied in a slightly exasperated way, guiding them around the atrium and to the lifts.   
  


“Bloody hell ‘Mione, give the man a break,” Ron tried to diffuse the situation, being well used to Hermione’s incredibility when Harry sprung something new at them.   
  


“That legislation will be exceedingly hard to first write and then to convince-,” the default ringtone of her phone interrupted her slow acceptance of Harry’s idea. 

Only after looking down at the screen and her eyes scanning over the caller ID did Hermione finally sigh, smile apologetically at the two men before her before answering the call. 

“Hi mum!”

A good 12 minutes later, a few sighs, many nods, one eye roll and an huffed “Yes mum, yes, I’ll be there, yes mum, yes, yes, okay, alright, yeah, bye,” later did the call end. Closing her eyes for a few seconds in order to take a deep breath, she looked at her best friends with a worn out expression. Only after pacing her way to her office, the boys following her at a brisk walk, waving her wand over the recognition pad and pushing the door open, did she then scream loudly. She had to thank Kingsley, _again_ , for sound proofing her office after the Rumour Catastrophe™️ of ‘99. 

“Remember back in second year, as soon as we saw each other I said how much I hated my cousin Victoria? And the annoying little twerps that she calls siblings?” Hermione started to explain. 

“The girl that you’d rather face expulsion than have to deal with for another day?’ Ron recounted, looking confused as to why it was relevant. 

“Did I _really_ say _that_?,” nods came from both men, “Anyways, yes, her. Well, I’m forced to call _her_ family. And guess what my dear mother just told me, we’re having a family reunion. Whoop-de-fucking-do!”

  
***

“So, a reunion. Annoying cousins. Victoria. Katherine. Charlotte. Okay, and why’s this so bad?” Draco asked his wife.   
  
  
“‘Cause I haven’t seen them since second year and that whole experience was a nightmare?” Hermione started, “They hate me. Grandma Elle said I was the politest and that that she was proud of me for getting into Hogwarts, not that she knew it was Hogwarts but some other prestigious boarding school, in front of everyone! Because the brats from hell want to be the best and the most amazing, just so their snotty parents parent can brag about them to the other jumped-up parents. They called me a bookworm, buck tooth, no-mate’s beaver. And not sure about you but it wasn’t the best compliment I could’ve received at 12 years old.”

”And that is why this is the prefect opportunity to show them how much you’ve changed and you are so much better than them. Hermione! You’ve pretty much single handily changed the Wizarding World, set up a very successful business with me- that we’re expanding at this moment, and you’ve been liaising with too many different countries’ governments both Wizarding and Muggle. Love, you are doing amazing and no one is able to even shine a light at your achievements. And you’re only twenty-three,” Draco encouraged her, trying to show her what he saw in her and had seen in her since Eighth Year. “So, when actually is the reunion? And where is it?”

Draco watched as she visibly rebuilt her strength and pulled on her power face. 

“Oh you’re gonna like this,” she said smugly, smirking slightly, “The whole family is booked into The Severene for a week. And that week is next week. The same week we have meetings to close our latest partnership. Talking of that meeting, you have read over the Latin sub-text, correct?”  
  


Draco adopted a confused look and slightly dipped his head in a nod.   
  


“Good, then you know that it states that if our company goes bankrupt they will get the full insurance payout of all our profits.”   
  


As Hermione spoke, his eyes grew larger and larger until they had the resemblance of a house elves.   
  


“Just thought you’d like to know this minuscule fact, might help when you want to sign a deal with them. And be ready to leave sharp on Monday morning for this silly reunion. I want to shock them so hard they won’t ever be able to insult me again.”

”Merlin, I love your vindictive side,” he said as he caught her lips in a kiss. 


End file.
